Mr Brightside
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Casey, Derek...babies. 3rd part. Clueless then there was Start Of Something New then Mr. Brightside.
1. Recap

Mr. Brightside

Chapter 1

_**Recap:**_

"_Okay. Listen. Were pretty close right?" asked Max very seriously._

"_Um…I guess were pretty close." said Casey looked at him._

"_Okay, well I find it really easy to talk to you."_

"_Thanks." she said giving him a warm hearted smile._

"_But I have problem."_

"_Oh no. What kind of problem?"_

"_Um…you know my girlfriend Angela Molowski?"_

"…_Yeah?" asked Casey wondering what he was about to say._

"_Well…she's a little bit pregnant." said Max looking Casey in the eyes._

"_Oh. Who's is it?" asked Casey hoping anything that he wouldn't say…_

"_Mine."_

_Too bad._

"_Wow!" said Casey speechless._

"_I know. I passed out when she told me."_

"_Are you sure she is? Are you sure it's yours?"_

"_Positive…for both answers."_

"_Oh…wow."_

**XOXO**

It was Christmas time.

Finally.

Derek and Casey decided to go back and see their wonderful family for the joyful holiday. It had been 5 months since they saw them last. But it had also been 5 months since Casey saw Max last.

With the surprising baby news he sprang on her she really wanted to do all she could to help. He seemed freaked out and nervous but excited.

Casey was in her room packing for the holiday and Derek knocked on her bedroom door and then entered without a 'come in'.

"Hey beautiful." he said kissing her on the cheek and sitting on her spinny computer chair holding a bowl of cereal he was eating.

"Hey." she said folding a shirt and packing it in her suitcase.

She turned around and looked at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Listen remember when I told you I was meeting Max that one day a few months ago cause he wanted to talk?"

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but…you know Angela Molowski?"

"Haha, yeah. Dated her Sophomore year."

"Haha, that's so not funny." she said pretending to smile.

He smirked.

"Well, she's…pregnant."

"Ha! Max knocked her up!" he said beginning to laugh. "Well, she always was easy…"

Casey glared at him.

"Don't worry. I heard from Ralph she was. He had a go with her beginning of Junior year." he said.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"So either way, I plan on checking up on them to make sure everything's going good for them."

"Even if it wasn't, what would you be able to do that could help _them_?"

"I could try and comfort Angela an-" Derek cut her off.

"Have you ever talked to Angela? Let alone ever looked at Angela?" asked Derek taking another bite of his cereal.

Casey sighed.

"No, but we'll invite the two over. I mean no doubt about it, she has to be showing by now. She's going on about 6 months."

"Well, why you go play Saint Casey, I'll be chilling with Sam and Ralph." he said getting up.

"That's a good idea. Remember George and Nora still don't know about-" she waved her hands in-between her and Derek back and forth. "us."

"Don't worry. I'm Derek Venturi. I work around everything." he said as his hand glided the lower part of her back as he left the room smirking.

**A/N-Okay well here's Chapter 1. I know I keep adding more stories and your probably thinking "Why doesn't she just continue?" Well I have a knack for wanting to direct the story to another thing. So it started out as a vacation which Dasey ensued, then New York Dasey being tested, Now Casey and Derek in the environment of a brand new thing. **_Babies! _**Review time. ****J**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter**:

"That's a good idea. Remember George and Nora still don't know about-" she waved her hands in-between her and Derek back and forth. "us."

"Don't worry. I'm Derek Venturi. I work around everything." he said as his hand glided the lower part of her back as he left the room smirking.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek waited at the airport before their flight back to Canada took off. They had about 25 minutes to kill. Casey wanted Cinnabon for breakfast while Derek wanted a Big Mac…meal…and…Chicken Selects…and 3 apple pies…_"for later"…_and a jumbo sized drink.

They sat at the food court while they talked about returning back home.

"So, remember, no touchy, no sweet comments to me, nothing." said Casey taking a sip of her coffee from Starbucks.

"You mean I can't do this anymore." said Derek grabbing a fry and putting it up to her mouth where she bit half of it slowly and Derek swooped in and bit the other half and got a kiss out of her too for a few sweet seconds.

She chewed her side of the fry after that.

"Exactly." she said blushing. "Derek…" she said looking down and poking at her half eaten cinnamon role. "Did you ever imagine that we would be sitting in an airport, waiting to fly back home, coming up with a plan to not let our parents find out that there kids are dating each other?"

He looked at her.

"Not exactly. But I never imagined me and you having sex by a lake on vacation either, but that happened."

She laughed.

"Yeah and thanks to you there's still a scar from when you pushed me onto the pointy sharp rock."

"Hey! That was an accident." he said pointing at her smirking "What can I say? I was in the moment and don't even deny that you weren't screaming from the pleasure of it all."

"Oh my gosh! Don't ever say that out loud again." she said laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

Derek took a bite out of his Big Mac that he was holding in his right hand and Casey's eyes wondered to his left one that was laying flat on the table. She grabbed it.

"Hey. When did you get that scar?" she asked looking at the tiny white scar on his middle finger.

"Oh. I got that when I was 15 playing hockey. Sam and I were both hitting the puck at the same time during the last game of the season and the top of his hockey stick sliced my finger open. Didn't you know about that? I had to get stitches." he said.

"Oh. That was the same weekend I went camping with Emily's family." she said. "Aww, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." he said and instead changed it up so he was holding Casey's hand. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Derek hesitated.

"Uh…nothing." he said letting go of her hand.

"Alright." she said taking another sip of her coffee while she started people watching across the room.

Derek looked up at her again and smiled as he brought his head back down to his food.

**XOXO**

The flight to Ontario was pretty boring. Since there was no in-flight movie Derek and Casey had a fun time flirting with each other. Playing with each other's hands, kissing each other and tickling each other. So unlike Casey and Derek but somehow made the whole thing sweeter cause they knew they had to pretend again as soon as they got home.

Casey had her head leaned against Derek's chest. He kissed her forehead and entwined his hand with hers and she smiled. He brought her hand up to his mouth and hissed it lightly. It was bewildering.

**XOXO**

Finally the plane made its decent down into the runway. They had to wait a couple minutes and finally they stopped. Allowed to move around. They got their carry-on's and headed for the exit. Before they got off the terminal Derek kissed Casey soundly on the lips and she pulled him back to her again and too another kiss from him. He smirked which made Casey melt and the two got off the plane. There waiting for them was the McDonald-Venturi family.

"Mom! Lizzie!" yelled Casey running over and hugging them to each person in the family. Derek did the same but in the manly way. Then everyone got into conversation as they headed to baggage claim.

**XOXO**

Home Sweet Home.

The house was the same. Casey's room was the same. Derek's room was the same. It was perfect. Except of course all the Christmas lights everywhere and the plastic reindeer and Santa Clause out in the lawn.

As George started dinner Nora was reading to Marti and Edwin and Lizzie were playing trouble.

Casey was up in her room unpacking everything and organizing it in her drawers. She forgot how much she missed her room. The door was shut and she had music on pretty loud trying to tune out Derek's jamming crazy as hell loud music.

Nora went upstairs to get another book for Marti the second that Casey and Derek opened there doors at the same time.

"Turn down your fucking music Case!" he yelled.

"Language Derek!" said Nora.

"Well maybe if you would turn down your music, mine wouldn't be as loud!" she yelled back.

"I don't get how you two could live in New York together." Nora said, grabbing a book and going downstairs.

He smirked when she left and Derek pulled Casey by the wrist straight into his room with a slam of the door.

The lights were dimmed and the room was mostly dark, the stereo was blasting heavy metal and Derek pulled Casey towards his bed.

**A/N-Here's Chapter 2. Next Chap we'll get into some important things. :D Leave a review is you love me! Lmao. **


	3. Mr Ed

Mr. Ed

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

He smirked when she left and Derek pulled Casey by the wrist straight into his room with a slam of the door.

The lights were dimmed and the room was mostly dark, the stereo was blasting heavy metal and Derek pulled Casey towards his bed.

**XOXO**

She followed and Derek allowed himself to fall back on the bed as Casey had a knee on each side of him on the bed. He sat up so she was basically sitting with a leg on each side of him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. Soft at first. Then Passionately. Then wantingly.

He started kissing down her chin to her neck. She through her head back. As much as Casey knew that they shouldn't be doing this while their parents were down stairs, she didn't want Derek to let her go. But she knew that this could lead to other things like they had that night at the lake.

She tried pulling away from Derek but he had a firm grasp on her.

"Derek?" she said as her head was still up and her eyes opened.

He continued kissing her neck.

She sighed impatiently.

"Derek…" she said.

"Hmm?" he asked against her skin as he continued kissing her.

"We shouldn't be doing this right now…" he ignored her so she had to take _drastic _measures.

"Derek! Where's your usual mojo? She asked like she was bored.

"What?" he asked shocked as he looked at her anxiously.

"Now that I got your attention. I don't think we should do this right now."

"Casey…" he groaned.

"No!" she said. "I do not feel like getting caught making out with my step-brother by my parents who are on the floor right below us."

He looked at her and sighed.

"You know, when you put it like that, it's hard to be turned on that were doing something bad." he said.

She smiled at him sweetly. Like a mother to a child.

"Exactly." she said kissing him on each side of his cheek before getting off him.

"Casey." he asked whiny like.

She looked him in the eyes.

"_Why?"_ he thought frustrated as she held the door open for him to follow her downstairs for dinner.

**XOXO**

They all enjoyed their dinner. It was very good indeed. After dinner Casey went up to her room and shut the door and locked it. She picked up her cell phone and speed dialled Max. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Max!" she said happily.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, hi."

"Hey. How's it goin?" he asked.

"It's going good, I guess. I called to see how you and Angela were doing. I'm back home now for the holidays and I wanted to check up on you guys." said Casey throwing a glance at the door.

"It's alright. Angela's parents have been furious since and they basically don't talk to her as much as before and my parents are disappointed in me but then know I'm an adult now. I'm not just a high school jock. I am going to community college, I have a part time job and were going to be moving in together soon." said Max.

"That's great. Really great." she said. "How far along is she now?"

"She's going on 6 months." he said. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Boy or girl?" asked Casey.

"Were going to be surprised. Angie's choice. It's the least I can do since she's the one that has to carry the baby."

"That's really sweet of you, Max. So how come you haven't called? I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Well, I don't know. A bit awkward ya know? My pregnant girlfriend isn't very accustomed to me sharing every detail about my life with my ex girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, you two would be friends instantly but she just…doesn't know you yet." he said sighing.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. So how about you two come over tomorrow around noon. I really want to meet her."

"Uh..you know what, sure. We'll see you at noon."

"Great. Bye Max."

"Bye Case." he said.

They both hung up.

There was a slight knock on the door and Casey got off her computer chair and walked to the door and unlocked it. She opened it slightly and Derek's head popped in.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine. Just, I mean, Angela is going through so much baby, disowning parents, school, and I thought I had a lot on my shoulders."

"You do have a lot on your shoulders." said Derek placing his hands on each shoulder of hers.

She smiled.

"Listen, I'm probably going to hit the hay."

"Hay? Hay is for horses." said Derek laughing. " I should know that!"

Casey laughed too at how cheesily he said that.

"Get out! I don't even want to know what you do in your spare time with horses." she said pushing him out as she laughed. "It may be our first night not sharing a room but you need to go." said Casey looking out into the hallway. She grabbed Derek by the shoulders and kissed him hard.

She broke off and walked back in her room. Derek's eyes were still closed when he heard her door slam shut.

"Night, Klutzilla!" he yelled through the door.

"Night, Mr. Ed!"

**A/N-Review.**


	4. The Guests

The Guests

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

She broke off and walked back in her room. Derek's eyes were still closed when he heard her door slam shut.

"Night, Klutzilla!" he yelled through the door.

"Night, Mr. Ed!"

**XOXO**

"Good morning." Derek greeted Casey kissing her on her cheek as he walked to the fridge.

"Morning." she said as she was cutting up little sandwiches as appetizers for Max and Angela.

"Whoa! Got enough sandwiches there." he said drinking straight out of the carton of orange juice.

"I have different selections. I have bologna, ham, turkey, roast beef, and chicken." she said smiling triumphantly.

Derek put the carton back in the fridge and walked to the other side of the counter so that his back was facing the door frame.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had one, right?" he asked picking up a bologna sandwich and smiling after he took a bite. 2 seconds later the sandwich was gone.

"I don't even want to know where it all goes."

He smirked at her comment and leaned in closer to her so his elbows held his support.

"Why don't you take a break from all this work your doing?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Why don't you work on your persuasion." she said leaning in on her elbows the same as him.

They leaned in closer and closer till his lips were touching hers but did not kiss.

"Do you think I'm not persuasive?" he asked his eyes have closed

"Not at all." she said closing her eyes all the way.

"You sure?" he asked fully pressing his lips to hers. He walked around the side of the counter never breaking contact with her lips and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She wound her arms around the back of his neck.

"Mmm." he moaned out.

Ding Dong

"Fuck." he said breaking the kiss and resting his forehead upon hers.

"How about when their gone…I make it up to you?" she asked swooning.

He smirked.

"Well the faster they come in, the faster they can leave." he said heading for the door.

Derek answered the door and standing their was Max and very pregnant Angela.

"Hey guys." said Derek letting the two in. Angela smiled shyly and her and Max walked in.

"Max." said Casey coming out with the tray of appetizers.

"Hi Casey." he said greeting her. "This is Angela." he said introducing her.

"Hi Angela." said Casey shaking her hand after she gave Derek the tray to hold.

"Hi." she said. "It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Like wise. So go ahead and make yourself at home. Can I get anybody anything to drink?"

"I'll have a some water." said Max.

"Same here." said Angela.

"Yeah, and I'll have a chocolate shake with whip cream, go ahead and throw on some chocolate sprinkles. Oh and don't forget the cherry."

"How about I just throw you out the window?" she asked. "Your coming to help me." she said pulling Derek along by the wrist.

When they were in the kitchen Casey went and closed the kitchen doors. Derek was by the sink and Casey walked up to Derek and kissed him so erotically that he was dizzy the second she did it. She broke off about 10 seconds later.

"Whoa. What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"You know your amazing right?" she asked him.

"You know your so sexy when your spontaneous?" he said trying to figure her out.

"Listen, you don't have to stay. You can go and hang out with Sam. I know how much you don't want to be here. So go." she said kissing his lips for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Gooo!" she said pushing him out the back door.

**XOXO**

After Casey got the drinks. The three of them all had a long conversation about who knows what and the next second Angela and Casey were talking like best friends. They had found something that they had in common. Poetry.

"Oh my God. I remember in 8th grade, I had to write this poem for my English class." started Angela. "And as soon as I got to the front of the class I dropped my paper because I was so nervous that no one would like it and as I bet down to pick it up, my jeans ripped. I was so embarrassed." said Angela and then her and Casey started laughing.

"Yeah something sort of like that happened to me in 7th grade an-" Casey started when the front door opened and Nora, Lizzie and Marti walked in with groceries.

"Oh hi mom!" said Casey getting up to help her.

"Hey Hun. Max. Hi." said Nora looking over at him and smiling.

"Hello." he said getting up to help too. "Um, this is my girlfriend Angela." He said as she got up carefully to shake Nora's hand.

"Hi, Angela." she said. "How are you doing? How far along are you?" she asked looking at her stomach.

"Oh, everything's going fine. Baby's healthy and everything. I'm 8 months from last Saturday." she said happily.

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I know what a big responsibility they are, but I love kids and Max said he will always be here." said Angela smiling. Max smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

_Awkward…_

The clock on the wall started chiming.

Angela looked up.

"Oh! It's 2 already. Max, we have an ultrasound at 2:45. I didn't realize we've been here that long."

"Awe, sorry you had to go so soon." said Nora.

"No, I had such a great time. Casey we **must **do something together soon. My baby shower is next Saturday, please be there." she said pleadingly. "Please."

"Yeah, of course." Casey replied back.

"Great." she went and hugged Casey. "Well, see you guys later. Say bye to Derek for me." she said putting her coat on.

"Thanks Casey." said Max giving her a hug.

"Keep an eye on her okay. If she wants ice cream or even a burrito in the middle of the night, you go and get it for her." she said laughing.

"Don't worry Casey." he said laughing. "See you guys later." he said as he opened the door for Angela.

"Bye."

When they ere gone Nora patted Casey on the arm.

"You did good, Case."

Casey smiled to herself.

**XOXO**

"Hey star shine." said Derek as he walked into Casey's open room.

"Hey." she said putting down her book.

"How'd it go?" he asked walking into her room and closing the door.

"It was good. Really good." she said.

He came and sat down on her bed and bent down and kissed her on the lips. She ;who was laying against her backboard on a pillow; was surprised and didn't even have time to close her eyes before he leaned back up.

"Whoa, what was that for?" she asked sitting up.

He shook his shrugged and tried hiding an embarrassed smile like a little kid as he got off her bed and headed for her door.

She had a pleasantly surprised face on.

"Well where are you going?" she asked. "Don't you want to…_stay_."

"I would love to, but save your energy Case. Parents are home You'll be screaming my name soon enough."

"Oh really?" she asked getting red as she smiled.

"Yeah, because I cleared the house for tomorrow night." he said proud of himself.

"Oh, and how did you manage that?" she asked surprised.

"Reserved a dinner for two for my dad and Nora. Threatened Edwin to go to Teddy's house and paid Lizzie to take Marti along with her, to her friends house."

"Well, played." said Casey. Nodding in approval.

"Straight up." he said as he opened Casey's door then he smirked "Oh and don't worry, this." he pointed to his crotch. "Will be straight up too." she laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Freak!" she yelled laughing.

"Night." he said leaving her room and closing the door.

**A/N-YAY!!**


End file.
